


Conversations with the former opponent

by johanna_the_nerd



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Chess, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_the_nerd/pseuds/johanna_the_nerd
Summary: What if Beth had a conversation with Borgov and Luchenko after her games in the park? Disclaimer: this is just an idea that popped in my head and I rapidly wrote down. (also this is my first work so please be nice but criticism is welcome)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Conversations with the former opponent

As Beth walked back in the icy cold Russian air, a drooped smile hanging on her lips after spending hours carelessly playing chess in the Park with elderly Russian people. Of course, she has missed her flight back. Not that it really bothered her, she would do anything to avoid being paraded around by the Federation and the Government as a political pawn in the midst of the Cold War. As she made her way back to the hotel room, she heard a thickly accented voice calling after her. “Harmon.”. It was Borgov, alongside Luchenko, the door to their strategic war room wide open. “Come sit with us, I want to get to know to whom I owe such a spectacular loss” Luchenko said. Hesitantly, Beth made her way into an ornate yet chaotic room, with loose paper scattered around and several chess boards and empty vodka bottles littered around. 

“I did not expect you to stay for another day. Usually, Americans are all too eager to leave.” prompted Borgov. Beth chuckled. “Yes, but I could not resist one or two casual games in the park. It was much too similar to the chess games I played in my childhood.” Borgov laughed at that and said “I can sympathize. Nowadays, all of my games are such high stakes, it is easy to forget the simpler games we play.” Beth looked down at the table, focusing on the familiar pattern of 64 squares and took a deep breath. "Borgov,” she started. “Please, its Vasily.”. “Vasily,” she corrected. “I wanted to apologize for our last encounter. My performance in Paris… it was shameful, and an embarrassment, to both of us.” Borgov was dismissive, saying “We all have our downfalls and weaknesses. As I understand it, you have experienced many of your challenges...” “Yes,” Beth interrupted “but it is not good enough. I was weak, gave in to old temptations. I did not give you the game you deserved.”. As Beth ranted. As she did, Luchenko, stood and turned to the bar, pouring drinks and offered “a drink to your victory?” “Oh no, I mustn’t give in to old temptations” Beth responded. “by the age of nine, I was addicted to tranquilizers. Broke into the infirmary and gorged myself on handfuls of them. I never stood a chance against the allure of these substances”. I must be a madwoman, Beth thought, exposing my deepest, darkest fears and sins to my idols. Luchenko responded “But, now, you are a woman. You beat all of us, without the drugs and the alcohol. You gave me the best game anyone could have. I will happily retire now, knowing I will never play a game that good again” the room went silent. “If there is to be no alcohol, at least, give us a friendly game” Borgov suggested. Beth acquiesced, willing to return to the familiar world of 64 squares. Here, it was safe. As if possessed by another force, Beth began to talk again, willing to continue exposing herself “when I started playing, at the orphanage, I wouldn’t sleep. Instead, I would take 2,3,4 pills and I’d play a game on the ceiling. Went through opening after opening, replaying game after game.” Beth said as she continued to play the friendly game with the two men. It felt different, this time. Not any less exhilarating or exciting, but she felt oddly empty. Now, that she has defeated the best of the best. What comes next? “I understand” Beth blurted out, her head turned to Luchenko “I understand why you felt such relief. To know that there is someone better. It no longer feels threatening.” 

Beth, Borgov and Luvchenko continued talking deep into the night. As dawn rose, the three sprawled over plush couches and armchairs, Beth awoke to an urgent knocking. “Ms Harmon! Ms Harmon, open the door at once!”. It was the agent. Beth, stood, blearily-eyed and said “Well, gentlemen, as enjoyable as this was, it seems my time in Moscow is coming to an end. I’ll be looking forward to a rematch.” with that, she straightened herself, taking what she has revealed back into her, only to face the world beyond her 64 squares again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are welcome :)


End file.
